


It's My Treat

by Hellsqveen



Series: 100 Way to Say I Love You Wincest Style [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone invites the other for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series based on the Tumblr post of 100 ways to say I Love You: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

Dean glanced up when he felt eyes on him. The guy from the elevator was staring, “Hi… Can I help you?” He capped his pen and gave the man his full attention; there was something vaguely familiar about him. Dean felt as though he should know him.

“Um, well I’m Sam. Sam Wesson. I uh I wanted to apologize for the other day. In the elevator. I…I probably sounded like a raving lunatic. But,” he met Dean’s eyes, “it really does feel like I’ve meet you before.” He moved slowly into Dean’s office, taking a seat in the empty chair across from him.

“Dean,” he finally said, offering a handshake, “Dean Smith. And I kind of get it. I mean, since I saw you that day, I’ve been trying to figure out where I could possibly know you from, and of course I came up empty.” Dean felt a jolt of something when they shook hands. He looked up wondering if Sam had felt it too. From the look he was being given; he’d go with yes.

“Go out with me,” Sam blurted out.

Dean raised his eyebrows and chuckled, “excuse me?” He couldn’t have heard him right.

Sam took a deep breath, “I said: go out with me. Just once. If things don’t feel right, I’ll never bother you again, deal?”

Dean thought about it. “Fine,” he agreed, “one date. We’ll go split to the new steak house down the road?”

Sam shook his head, “No, no it’s my treat. I asked you. I’ll see you tonight?”

Dean nodded absently as he watched Sam leave his office. What was he getting himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! You can also find me/prompt me on Tumblr at hellsqveen <3


End file.
